Fearless
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Everyone knows getting even remotely close to a Winchester is a death sentence. But, what if that's what I'm looking for? (Rated M for adult themes, language, violence. Trigger warning for non-con, and dark themes related to suicide)
1. Prologue

I could hear the sounds of fighting beyond the doors, but I waited. I didn't know if they would want my help just yet, and I wasn't about to get on their bad side. When it became clear things weren't going their way, I kicked the door to the bar in and brought my shotgun up. I immediately shot the first demon in the back, causing him to stagger, and for the rest of them to turn to me. I pumped the action with a smirk, and they charged.

Once it was over, I wiped a bloody palm on my jeans before offering a hand up. On the ground in front of me was the infamous Dean Winchester, though with the beating he took it was hard to tell. He looked me over, clearly trying to determine if I'm a threat or not, before taking my hand. I pulled him to his feet, and moved to help his brother off the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean rumbled out, spitting blood from his mouth. I went around the room, collecting and pocketing my shell casings before heading for the door. I could hear them following behind me, their boots thumping against the floor. "Hey, I asked you a question!" I turned quickly just outside the door, clearly catching him off-guard.

"I'm a hunter." It wasn't a lie; I'd been hunting now for over a year. I knew it wasn't what he wanted to know, however. "And that's just going to have to be good enough for you, Winchester." His eyes narrowed and he took a step towards me. I straightened up a bit, making myself taller just as Sam grabbed his brother's arm to stop him. I glanced between the two of them.

"How do you know who we are?" Sam's voice was calm, controlled, and I admired him for it. I turned to him with a smirk.

"You know, you're not as anonymous as you like to think. In fact, since the apocalypse, you guys are practically royalty." He looked surprised, and I gave a harsh laugh. "Trust me, everyone in the supernatural world knows who you are. Doesn't help that your brother was butt buddies with the King of Hell there for awhile." Dean made to take another step towards me, but Sam kept him restrained.

"You still haven't explained who you are." He arched a brow, and I sighed. I pulled a napkin out of my pocket and scribbled my number into it.

"If you ever need your asses saved again, call me. More than happy to help a Winchester." I handed it to Sam, smirked at Dean, and turned to go. I climbed onto my bike and sped off, without so much as a backward glance to the two men I'd saved. If I was lucky, they wouldn't have to call in the offered favor.


	2. Chapter 1

I wasn't lucky, but maybe that was for the best. It only took two weeks for Sam to call and say he wanted to meet. Something about a hunt and needing an extra set of hands. To say the diner they picked was a bit low end would be an understatement; I got a lot of looks walking into the place. It wasn't too hard finding them, and I pulled a chair up to the booth they shared. Dean gave me a glare, which I returned with a smirk.

"So, what's the deal?" I turned to Sam, who pulled out a laptop from the bag next to him. The waitress came over to take my order, and I gave a quick glance to the menu before ordering just a coffee. I raised a hand as she went to add it to their check, letting her know I planned to pay for this one myself. She nodded, and headed off to get my coffee as Sam turned the screen towards me.

"We think there may be some questionable activity one town over. Animals dying, people winning the lottery…"

"Demons. They're starting to get more busy than I like." My eyes narrow a bit as I read over the newspaper clippings quickly.

"More than any of us like. The number of things going on, I highly doubt it's just one." Dean grumbled as his plate was set in front of him and my coffee arrived. "We didn't want to call you in, but we don't want a repeat of last time." Sam nodded as Dean tucked into his food. I added some cream and sugar to my coffee before taking a sip. It was scalding, but it was just what I needed. Dean wouldn't stop glaring at me, and I glared right back.

"Anyway…we'll need to know your name if we're going to trust you on this." I turned to Sam again. He was giving me a look that said it all: we're trusting you, trust us. I chewed on my lip, debating on how much to give them. Didn't want them researching me, after all.

"Name's Mia." I take another sip of my coffee, ending the conversation about myself right there. "So, when do we leave for the hunt?" They share a look, and Sam gives a shrug.

"Tomorrow morning is when we officially start. We're staying at a motel just outside of town." I nod, and finish my coffee before standing. "Uh, are you going to be staying with us, or…?" Dean gave his brother a look that could've combusted a ghost in its tracks, and I turned to give a smirk.

"Not sure your dear brother would like that. I'll meet you there tomorrow." It seemed as good an excuse as any, and it went over well enough with Sam. I headed out the door, already planning out my hunt for tonight.

The next day, with my torn clothes discarded and a fresh pair pulled on, I rode towards the town. It wasn't hard finding the motel they were staying at; the big black Impala was a dead giveaway. I pulled in next to it and shut off my engine, studying the car carefully. It was impressive, for sure, but I wasn't a big fan of large vehicles. I slid off my bike and headed to the door the Impala was parked in front of, knocking on the door with the toe of my boot. The was a sound of motion, a small crash and a curse, and the door was pulled open by Sam. He looked a bit dazed, and I took in his appearance. White t-shirt, black boxer briefs, hand behind back. It was very likely he had a gun, but I highly doubt it was loaded with silver.

"I figured you for a tighty whiteys kind of guy." I arch a brow with a smirk, and he shakes his head. Dragging a hand down his face, he tosses the gun from behind his back onto the table next to the door. "So, I assume you boys like breakfast before a hunt." I stalked over to Dean's still sleeping form and shoved him off the bed with my foot. He flailed a bit, and I was surprised to see him fully dressed. He gives a shout as he stands, pulling his own gun out, and I wonder how they can be comfortable with those in their beds. He points it at me before he fully registers who it is, and he scowls. I just give a sweet smile.

"Uh, yeah, breakfast sounds great." Clearly still half-asleep, Sam grabbed a duffle and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me with Dean. I sat on the bed Sam had clearly just vacated and looked up at the older hunter. He was clearly angry about being woken up.

"Calm down, tiger, I'm not gonna hurt you." He seemed to puff up a bit, and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I'm buying you boys breakfast. Doesn't that cut me any slack?" He seemed to debate with himself, but I already knew I'd won. It was no secret that Dean Winchester was a foodie, and who could turn down free food? Finally, he nodded, and tucked his gun away in the back of his waistband. I returned the nod, laying back on Sam's bed to wait for him. It took longer than I thought, but when he came out with even his hair perfect, it made sense.

"Alright, let's go." Sam grabbed his duffle, and headed to the car. Dean had finished packing ages ago, and was sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala. I moved to my bike, easily pulling my helmet over my short black hair, and nodded to them. Dean took it as a signal to start the car and back out, and soon I was following them down the road towards town.

The place was empty when we reached it, and warning bells were instant in my head. I revved the bike, overtaking the Impala and signaling we need to find a place to stop now. Dean pulled off to the side of the road and I circled back to them.

"I don't like it." I opened my visor to speak to Dean, who'd rolled his window down. Both men were looking around, and nodded in agreement. "So, what do we do? I mean, I know we're going to continue the hunt, but…are we doing it alone?" I had no problem with it, but I wasn't exactly able to use my full abilities without the Winchesters turning on me. Dean nodded, throwing the car in drive. I arched a brow, but closed my visor and turned to drive deeper into town. God only knew how this was going to end.


End file.
